Expect to Impress
by Yurihentai641
Summary: Femslash/GirlxGirl. Jazz and Sam have gotten closer over the years, but just how close are they really. After two years of friendship feelings come to the surface and they might just both come out pleased. Unsure of rating pretty sure it's T but to be on a safe side it's an M. No smut/lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Same burst into the room labeled no brothers allowed and angrily took a seat in the bean bag chair on the floor. In one hand she had her phone, and in the other a bag of Chinese food.

The owner of the room had looked up when her door was slammed open and closed and then looked back down to her laptop completely used to this by now.

"Not even a hi?" Sam asked as she looked at the red head in the room who was two years older than herself.

"I was going to say hi, but then you abused my door" Jazz sassed back not even looking up.

She and the younger brunette had actually became friends after it came out that Jazz knew about Danny and his ghost boy form. Apparently the reason that Sam was so harsh to her was due to the fact that she was trying to protect Danny's secret.

"I'm sorry about the door. I'm just a little pissed off" Sam replied as she opened the bag and let the scent of vegetable lo-mien fill the room.

"What's got you annoyed?" Jazz asked as she finally turned around to stare at the sixteen year old.

"Your mom asked if I was staying for the night" Same grumbled. She took her chopsticks and began to eat.

"Okayyyy?" Jazz asked in confusion because honestly the Goth stayed over at least once every week so she didn't see what the problem was. There had to be more to the story.

"And when she left your stupid brother and his stupid male friend made a stupid joke" Sam went on.

"And that joke was?" Jazz asked. Honestly it was easier to pull out your tooth than getting Sam to just tell somebody the full story.

"Tucker thought it was funny to ask when I was finally going to sleep in Danny's room because the entire town knows that I have a thing for him" Sam told her as she practically glared at the Chinese food in her lap suddenly furious at it.

"Oh" Jazz mumbled before turning back to her computer. She'd heard this story and different versions of it a million time before.

"Yeah so I'm sleeping in here" Sam told her not even bothering to ask and Jazz didn't care to point the fact out. Sam usually invited herself into her room regardless of what Jazz would say.

Jazz was currently finishing some last minute paperwork for college which she'd be starting in about three months. It was four hours away by car give or take, so she'd be dorming there, but if something were to occur she would have no problem getting home.

Sam decided to just sit in the bean bag chair and finish off the rest of her Chinese food. She hadn't eaten all day and she had track practice earlier that day. She had decided that she should at least try and join a sport in school and running was something that she had fun with. It also turned out that for their school track was a year round sport with it's pre-season starting only a few weeks after the end of the school year. On good day they'd run outside with breaks, on the really hot days they'd run inside on the schools indoor track, where there was air conditioning. Practice lasted from 11:00AM to 5:00PM with a small cool down that lasted for an hour. Needless to say she was starving. And smelly.

"I'm going to take a shower" Sam told Jazz as she stood up and took out one of Jazz's t-shirts, and shorts both of which were slightly too big on her.

"Don't use all of my hot water!" Jazz warned her, she would like to take a warm shower as well.

"Sure" Sam told her before closing the door to the in suite.

Thirty minutes later and the door to the insuite opened with smoke filtering out and Sam in the door way.

"How was your shower?" Jazz asked as she lounged on her bed taking a quick look at the younger girl with her wet hair and slightly heat flushed skin.

"It was nice. I calmed down some" Sam supplied as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Good because Danny and Tucker came in about ten minutes ago wanting to talk to you." Jazz told her.

"No thanks." Sam grouched looking offended. "I'm getting really sick of them and their stupid jokes." Same complained as she through out her empty bag in Jazz's garbage can.

"Oh" Jazz mumbled not supplying any other word.

"Oh?" Sam echoed. "What do you mean oh?!"

"Nothing just… oh" Jazz told her with an uncaring shrug.

"Do you think I like Danny?!" Sam flared up glaring at the teen.

"Do I look stupid?" Jazz asked.

"No" Sam told her not even a second later. Jazz was probably the one person she knew with a brain.

"Exactly."

"Then why oh?" she whispered in confusion.

"Because unlike my brother, his friends, and the rest of the town I know you don't like Danny. You come over because you have a thing for a different Fenton." Jazz told her as she closed her book to look directly at her.

"What do you mean" Sam asked with a guarded look on her face.

"Sam you always sleep in my room. Every time you stay over. Not the couch, the bed in the guest room, or the basement floor when Danny and Tucker decide to camp out there. Always in her by me. You always use my clothes, and my shower. And do you really think I haven't seen the way you've stared at me since you were fourteen? I mean just last week I came out of the shower and it was like you had x-ray vision while you stared at my chest" Jazz listed off as she slowly approached Sam placing her two hands on either side of her, keeping her pressed up against the wall.

"I…I" Sam stuttered looking for something to say.

"You?" Jazz purred out as she leant down to take Sam's ear in her mouth. "You… what?"

Sam was breathless as Jazz held her against the wall. She didn't know that she was as obvious as Jazz had claimed. She had been so sure that she was subtle.

"Sam" Jazz mumbled licking the shell of her ear.

"Your nipples were hard" Sam groaned out as Jazz trailed her hands down her body and into the back pockets of the shorts she had borrowed.

"Ha, I know" Jazz told her with a giggle. "I was wondering what your reaction would be. You gaped like a fish, turned bright red, and looked away. It was so sweet." Jazz told her.

"Jazz" Sam whispered breathlessly.

"Sam can I kiss you now or do you still want to pretend that there's nothing going on between us?" Jazz asked as she peppered tiny kisses across Sam's neck, and cheek before pausing just a centimeter or less away from her lips.

"Please" Sam begged as she leaned forwards to close the distance. Once their lips met Jazz had taken control of the kiss. She'd been wanting to kiss the younger girl since she herself was sixteen but had withstood. Now she found there was nothing holding her back and she had to make up for lost time.

Pushing Sam back against the wall she asked for permission to enter her mouth. Swiping her tongue against Sam's bottom lip she groaned as she was granted entrance and thrust into her mouth to taste her. Wrestling with her tongue and licking the roof of her mouth Jazz had what she wanted soon afterwards. A panting and aroused Sam supporting herself against her wall with her hands. She'd never seen a sight so delicious before.

"God you're so fucking delicious" Jazz husked out as she dropped to her knees in front of the teen and lifted the shirt to reveal the familiar sight of her stomach. "Do you know how much you used to tease me with those belly shirts of yours? Do you know how long I've just wanted to lick, and kiss your belly?" Jazz asked her before taking one inquisitive swipe with her tongue, and then with a groan leaned in for more.

With her hands rubbing up and down her legs, and her mouth devouring her stomach Sam laid pressed against the wall in a daze. She didn't know that a person could make another feel arousal on this lever from just licking, sucking, and nibbling their belly but Jazz seemed to be having no problem.

"Oh god" Sam moaned as she clawed at the wall feeling for something to hold onto.

"You taste so good, and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Jazz told her with a laugh that had Sam arching off the wall and into her.

"Jazz!" Sam cried out with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Relax" Jazz told her as she soothingly took one of Sam's hands.

Suddenly Jazz's door burst open again and this time the person to enter her room without permission was her mother.

"MOM!" Jazz snapped as she released Sam and stood to her full height.

"Jazz! What do you think you're doing! She's a minor!" Maddie said as she closed the door behind her to stare at the two in the room.

"Jeez, I know mom" Jazz groaned in annoyance at their fun being ruined. Whatever fire there was it was effectively put out by the older red head.

"You could go to jail Jazz" Maddie went on and Jazz huffed.

"Mom! It's not like I was about to fuck her up against my wall" Jazz told her. "That's not how I'm planning on her having her first time. And we weren't going to have sex. I just wanted to tease her a little. Maybe have both of us get to third bae."

"Well stop it. Sam if you want you can sleep in the spare bedroom." Maddie told her giving her an out if she wanted it.

"Th-that's okay Mrs. Fenton. I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm sorry for you know disrespecting your home." Same told her nervously. She didn't want Mrs. Fenton's opinion of her to change because of this.

"No it's fine dear, just you know wait a little while, and be conscious of all actions." Maddie instructed before she left the room the same way she had entered.

It was quiet for about a minute before Jazz decided to end the silence.

"Let's get to bed" she suggested as she pulled back the covers and crawled in on the side that she slept on. "Just sleep" she added as she saw Sam's questioning look. "I know you're not ready, and honestly I'm not ready for that step with you either" Jazz whispered. Crawling in and turning off the lights, Jazz cuddled into Sam's back taking up her position as the big spoon.

"You're not ready either? You've never had sex before?" Sam asked confused. She was sure Jazz had had sex at least once before.

"I have, but that was before I found out I like women. I slept with one girl before but we were both drunk. You'll be the first person that I actually have feelings for and would want to do it with more than just a few times" Jazz told her as she slipped her hand under Sam's shirt to massage her tummy. She had a thing for the younger girls' stomach, sue her.

"How do you know I'm not ready?" Sam asked before she was flipped to her back and Jazz was suddenly on top of her with a barely restrained hungry look in her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are ready?" she asked before nodding in understanding as Sam turned away from her. "It's okay" she whispered as she once again became the big spoon placing a tender kiss on the side of Sam's neck.

"How'd you know?"

"You hesitated earlier when I mention tasting a better part of you" Jazz explained. "Also I'd like to wait a little while before we reach that point if that's okay."

"Hmm" Sam asked as she started to get lulled to sleep by Jazz's hand.

"I'd like to take you out first" Jazz explained.

"Are you asking to 'go steady' with me?" Sam giggled because that's what it sounded like to her.

"Nothing with such old terms but yeah. Go out with me. How about tomorrow. Let's take a trip to the aquarium and then stop at that café you like" Jazz told her with a smile on her face.

"You know which café I like?" Sam asked in surprise. Not even her best friends knew which café was her favorite.

"Of course I do. I've only been crushing on your for two years now" Jazz breathed out with pride.

"Okay Jazz. I accept." Sam mumbled as she grabbed Jazz's hand in her own, grasping it tightly.

"You'll have fun" Jazz said.

"Good. I expect to be impressed." Sam said before finally falling asleep.


End file.
